


Anything But This

by HerBrazenElegance



Series: Settle For Side Stories [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz recalls a time Koujaku showed a not-so-vanilla side. Noiz POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But This

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for how vulgar this is, but I had way too much fun writing something so honest. Bye.

How many months have we been together? Eight? Nine? I don't remember. Things have been kinda messy along the way, so I don't really pay attention to it – not much reason to anymore. I know by now Koujaku isn't going anywhere, and neither am I.

That doesn't mean we don't still piss each other the fuck off, though.

We play this stupid game with each other sometimes. It's like a contest to see who can make the other guy snap first. We start off teasing each other, first thing in the morning, and it ends with us laughing. Then it goes on. I'll pull a prank here and he'll throw a good burn there. I've seen him roll his eyes so many times I could probably make perfect flipbook sketches of it. Then it just gets annoying, although it doesn't go far enough to make either of us that angry. Usually. Even in the few times that it has, we've settled it with a little kiss and make up. More than kisses. Usually.

This one time, though. This one time. Oh my god.

I had to pee so fucking bad.

 

* * *

“Move,” I told him. “Come on.”

Koujaku leaned up against the bathroom door playing some stupid game with his coil. I don't know what it was. I didn't have time for his shit.

“Koujaku, seriously,” I said, pushing him a little bit. He just rolled back into place. “Please move.”

“Gimme a minute,” he said, not even looking at me.

“Does your coil only work when you're in my fucking way?” I asked. “Just move! I gotta go.”

“You can hold it, can't you?”

“Are you serious,” I said and ran my hands through my hair. “Let me in the bathroom. I'm gonna piss on your fucking bird.”

Koujaku laughed. “That mouth of yours is what belongs in the bathroom,” he said, still not looking at me.

“I think _your_ mouth belongs on my _dick_.”

“Oh yeah?” He said, and he finally closed whatever he was doing with his coil. “If you say so.”

Apparently those were the magic words because he pushed me up against the wall opposite the bathroom door. He kissed me hard and forced me back into the wall every time I tried to pull away and get past him. I had almost broken free when his hands pressed hard and low into my belly and just about made me piss myself right there. I held my breath and tried not to.

“This is seriously the worst time for this, Koujaku.” I guess I gave in a little because he stopped pushing me and started kissing my neck and pinned me at the hips with his own. Weak points. Bastard.

“I thought you were up for sex any time,” he said into my ear. “You're so much easier to turn on now.” He squeezed my ass after that, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to me. And he did, because as much as I wanted to just fucking pee, my body still reacted the same way it always does when the chances of head are high.

Being nineteen is _stupid_.

“Can't it wait?” I asked, already knowing the answer. “Less than a minute, I swear. You can suck me off all you want after that.”

“Can't _you_ wait?” He asked, meanwhile he felt around my crotch and grabbed my cock through my pants. “I'll have you coming in less than a minute.”

“Nice one, grandpa.”

“I can back it up too.”

We kissed again, and he took his sweet time pulling my pants open enough to actually start doing something. It was weird – and it still is sometimes, even now – to actually feel what he was doing to me even though he was being so much more gentle than some of my first experiences. I guess most people wouldn't understand, but going from feeling almost nothing to feeling just about everything is... overwhelming, at times, to say the least. And Koujaku has always made sure to make fun of me for being so sensitive to it all. He's such a gross old guy sometimes. It honestly makes me question some of my decisions with him.

Anyway.

This was definitely a moment where he took advantage of how sensitive I'd become. Maybe it was because of how urgently I needed to be in the bathroom, but I swear I felt every little thing he did, every quick pull of his hand in my pants while he kissed my neck. His hands were kind of cold, but I got so hot that it didn't really matter. I wanted to touch him too, but he would keep slapping me away and telling me to stop, so I figured if I gave it a rest this would be over quicker and I could finally just fucking pee like I wanted to. You'd think he'd planned this out or something.

Then he went lower, and feeling his mouth on me was like a punch in the gut. It felt so good, but I was painfully aware of how badly I still needed to go. I tried to focus more on how what Koujaku was doing felt and how badly I also wanted to come. I put my weight against the wall and my hands into his hair – something he hates, but I think he let it slide that time – and pulled it all out of the way to see his face. He still can't stand letting that tattoo show, but if he was gonna randomly fuck with me like that I wasn't about to let him get away with it. His face was really sexy looking up at me from there, and his hair was smooth, and there was something kind of precious about him trying to swallow the whole thing and not quite being able to get it all before gagging lightly and pulling back off. Still, he kept trying, and I wasn't about to criticize any effort in sucking my cock.

He's not such a terrible boyfriend sometimes.

But I still had to pee, and as I got closer and closer to coming I also felt closer and closer to pissing right in his mouth, and I'm not about to shame anyone for their kinky little quirks but that's definitely not something I wanted at that moment.

Koujaku disagreed.

“Are you getting close?” He asked after giving his mouth a break and switching to his hand again. He kissed my thighs and hip bones, which would probably have been very sweet in different circumstances.

“To what?” I asked honestly.

“Coming,” Koujaku laughed. “Or the other thing too.”

Fuck. _Fuck_ , I don't know. I wanted both. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. I wanted him to hurry up and finish whatever perverted little game he was playing so I could just go about my life. Why was this so hard.

“You can do it if you want,” Koujaku said in a low voice, and he gave me a look that I didn't know how to interpret at the time. “Just let me know.” Then he went back to using his mouth, and I was left all on my own to decide what that even meant.

You kinky old fuck. That was all I could think. That and oh god, don't do it. Don't. Don't. Do not pee on your boyfriend. Oh my god. Why did he want that. Why did I kind of want it too. I had a hell of a time determining how I felt about any of it, and time was running thin. I breathed hard and willed myself to calm down a little, maybe focus again on just coming and not the other thing. That almost made things worse, thinking about my cock bumping against the back of Koujaku's throat and his tongue pressed up hard along the bottom and nudging the piercings. I got right up to the edge and panicked a little and shit shit shit, fuck, is it piss or cum. _Is it piss or cum_.

I let out this really embarrassing noise right at the end, and I was pleased to learn that day that when it comes to bodily urges, coming always triumphs. Koujaku made a face when I did it inside, and in between curses I apologised over and over. I saw him just as he set back on his legs and opened his mouth to let it all dribble into his hand – kind of hot, but not hot enough to keep me standing around any longer. I shoved past him and slammed the bathroom door shut behind me.

Koujaku stood outside the door and laughed at me when he finished cleaning up.

“That really turned you on, didn't it?” He asked, just oozing with pride.

“No!” I shouted through the door.

“You were gonna piss on my face!”

“Fuck you!”

 

 

I still haven't gotten him back for it.


End file.
